Neko Twins
by Silver Death Rose
Summary: Kagome and Kirara are two twin neko demons. One day they meet Inuyasha and the gang and decide to tag along
1. Chapter 1

A/N OMFG My exams are done!!!!!!!!!!!! I am going to work on my room all day tomorrow and once that's done my time is more freed up. Okay guys I know this isn't one of my normal stories, but I apologize I know I should be working on one that I haven't finished yet….. Oh and I am ONLY going to continue If I get demands …….. If not I am going to have to wait till I finish a story to continue this….. Anyways hope you enjoy it….

Disclaimer: I do not in anyway own Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter 1

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango shouted throwing her giant bone boomerang. It just barley touched the demon.

Inuyasha jumped up into the air "Iron Revere Soul-Stealer!" And his claws successfully hit the demon, but not well enough for a death blow.

Suddenly a two-tail ran out of the forest near them and transformed into a larger fiercer form (you guys know). It flew into the air and took a large slash at the front of the throat. Killing the demon and revealing a Shikon Jewel Shard. Which flew right into the hands of a neko demon, she looked shocked at the sight of the shard in her hand.

She was about as tall as Sango, with a curvy slender body. She had long black hair with creamy silver tips, it went down to her hips, her bangs were long and ended midway through her eyes (but you can still she her eyes) she had side bangs that went just above her waist. On the top of her head sat two also creamy silver cat ears. There was a silver diamond mark on her forehead. Her cat-like eyes were a blazing blue with silver and red flecks making them look as if they were on fire. She had two fluffy cat tails that were black with creamy silver swirls on the ends. She was wearing a green kimono.

"Great job Kirara!" She shouted. The two tail came down and stood beside her. The girl handed Kirara a kimono and it went into the cover of trees.

The group stood dumbfounded for a second. Then Inuyasha shouted at the neko girl, "What the hell are you doing with our shard!"

"Huh? Oh this?" She held up the shard.

Miroku was shocked. The tainted shard was now pure in the girls hands, but before he could say anything another neko girl walked to stand by the girl.

She looked exactly like the other girl with a few exceptions. Her hair was a creamy gold with black tips and ears, her bangs were shorter and her side bangs were tied until a golden and black tip came out the bottom. Her tails were the same only their coloring matched her hair (you understand that right?). Her eyes were red with gold and blue flecks and the diamond on her forehead was black. She wore a yellow kimono.

"No don't give it up." The second girl said. Was that girl the two tail they just saw?

"But Kirara we don't have any use for it, those people over there are obviously collecting them."

"How do you know that?" Growled Inuyasha.

"Well you have a bunch of shards, over there the monk is holding the in that small pouch at his side." The neko girl said.

Kirara leaned a little to see better, "Oh so they are…. I wondered how they purified them."

"What do you mean? How do you know that we didn't just find them pure?" Miroku asked.

"Well, you guys look as if you fight demons often" Started Kirara, "And shards used like that get tainted. No offense monk, but your spiritual powers don't seem strong enough to purify them."

"Look I don't know who you think you are, but we want our shard." Inuyasha said.

"Technically it's our shard-" Started Kirara.

"But we will give it to you." The other neko girl said.

"What the hell did I just tell you? Come on its our shard." Kirara said in a slightly whiny voice.

"True, but I don't think we need it." Her voice was quiet.

"Oh I can't believe I am saying this, but we will give you the shard…if we can travel with you." Kirara spoke.

"We don't even know you!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Inuyasha, come on, you didn't know us when we started traveling together…" Sango spoke.

"True and they might be able to help us."

"Fine, whatever."

"It will be a honor to travel with you," Said the neko girl, " I am Kagome."

"And I am her twin, Kirara" She seemed a lot more cheerful now.

"I am Miroku, this beautiful girl here is Sango, the kitsune is Shippo, and the grump is Inuyasha." The monk said.

"Very nice to meet you all" Kirara smiled.

And with that small moment it begun.

* * *

Well I hope you liked it I will continue if I get enough demands so review if you liked it.


	2. Version 2

A/N yes I realize chapter one was before this. I also realize I said I am not continuing this until Dragon Priestess or Silver Tears are finished. But this is the OTHER version of chapter one and I want to see which version you all like better.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter 1 Version 2

The day was peaceful and calm. Inuyasha and Shippo hadn't fought all day. Miroku hadn't touched Sango in any inappropriate way. And Kirara was lying happily in Sango's arms. But it didn't last much longer.

A very large and very ugly demon came bounding out of the forest. Kirara jumped out Sango's arms and transformed. Sango jumped on her back "Hirakotsu!" She threw the bone boomerang and it sliced through the demon.

But it was evidently still going to live so Kirara flew towards the demon and attacked it. The demon fell dead and the shard that resided in it's body flew right into the hands of a strange girl, where it was instantly purified.

She was about as tall as Sango, with a curvy slender body. She had long black hair with creamy silver tips, it went down to her hips, her bangs were long and ended midway through her eyes (but you can still she her eyes) she had side bangs that went just above her waist. On the top of her head sat two also creamy silver cat ears. There was a silver diamond mark (outlined in black) on her forehead. Her cat-like eyes were a blazing blue with silver and red flecks making them look as if they were on fire. She had two fluffy cat tails that were black with creamy silver swirls on the ends. She was wearing a simple green kimono with a yellow obi.

Obviously a neko.

She didn't even seem to notice the now pure jewel shard in her hand, her gaze was fixed on Kirara. All was silent as she stared, even Inuyasha stayed silent for a few moments. Suddenly her face softened, "Kirara it is you!" She rushed over and threw her arms around the enlarged neko demon.

"What the hell is going on?" Inuyasha asked.

The strange girl gave Kirara an odd look "You mean you didn't tell them? Kirara! Now I bet I will have to tell them…"

"What are you talking about?" Sango asked as she slid off Kirara's back.

But before she could say anything Inuyasha interrupted, "Hey I that's our jewel shard!" As if he just noticed (he did).

She looked at the shard in her hand, "Oh this here take it." She tossed it only to be intercepted by Miroku who placed it into a pouch at his side.

"Back to the matter at hand, what are you talking about!" Sango seemed very impatient.

The girl sighed "We'll be one moment." They went into the forest for a short moment and when they returned there was no Kirara only another neko girl.

She looked exactly like the other girl with a few exceptions. Her hair was a creamy gold with black tips and ears, her bangs were shorter and her side bangs were tied until a golden and black tip came out the bottom. Her tails were the same only their coloring matched her hair (you understand that right?). Her eyes were red with gold and blue flecks and the diamond on her forehead was black. She wore a yellow kimono with a yellow obi.

"Hey where Ki-" Suddenly realization flooded over Sango, that girl was Kirara. "W-whats going on."

The neko girl looked down, "My name is Kagome and I am Kirara's twin.


End file.
